Possible
by Przybyszewski
Summary: AH. Slash/Femslash. Liss wants a baby, a biological baby with her and Rose, but that is just impossible. Well, what if close friends and Doctors Dimitri and Christian find a way for it to be possible? We will see! R & R LxR, DxC
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with another story idea after some movie that was on netflix! Haha. So I'm starting this while I think of some stuff for TLTYD. This is going to be all human with same slash and femslash so if you are not comfortable with that don't read please. I hope you like this though, and I feel it will make a great story to follow for all of us! Enjoy! -Przybyszewski P.S- Yes this is fiction!**

**Chapter 1: The same complaints**

"I don't know what to do Dimitri! She keeps complaining to me how we can't biologically have a child of our own. Not my fault she chose to be a lesbian! I brought up adoption but she refuses."

Dimitri laughed as he snapped his latex gloves on. He was a super cool doctor, mainly a Obstetrician, but he also did some weird experiments with pregnancy and some stem cell research stuff, I don't know. He was also my best friend, along as being Lissas, but more so mine. Lissa was more fond of Christian, Dimitris long time 'partner in crime', who worked with Dimitri in his office. They both worked on the same experiments together, finding new ways to help females with bad eggs, complications with ovaries, all that jazz. I probably would have been with Dimitri if it wasn't for the fact that, well, that him and I were gay.

"Rose, you gotta remember this is Liss we are talking about. Shes a feisty one even though she is the more girly one."

I laughed out loud, shaking my head and agreeing with him completely. Lissa was more girly. Always wanting to shop and do her nails, but when you got her mad, oh you would sure hear it, and she would make sure you knew you were the one to make her mad.

"You're totally right! I should get going so she isn't freaking out and you can get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow Dimitri!"

I hopped off the counter and made my way towards the door.

"Hold it Hathaway!"

I spun around to face Dimitri, he was smirking.

"What?"

"Eight a.m _sharp_ tomorrow Rose, I can't have you thirty minutes late to appointments anymore, friend or not, I have other patients."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, adjusting the bags in my arms and moving towards the door as he was about to keep talking.

"Yeah yeah I know Dimitri I gotta go!" I closed the door and he tried to butt into my sentence. Through the door I could faintly hear his voice.

"Oh so you're in a rush to go home and fool around but you can't be on time to a single appointment?"

He laughed loudly and I rolled my eyes again as I walked down the hall, loaded the car with my bags and drove home. Lissa and I have been together for three years now. She just graduated with her Masters in Early Childhood Special Education and a minor in Music Therapy, and she just got hired at a local preschool just five minutes from our home. I have been happily working as a Social Worker for about two years now. Yeah, you can tell Lissa and I love and deeply care for children. Trust me I want children, and my god she does too, but she refuses to adopt, take donated sperm, any of that. Nope, she wants to do the impossible. I try and tell her all the time that it just won't work out, but she believes we can find a way. . .

As soon as I made it home Lissa was on the front porch to greet me, looking exuberant in her floral dress, white flats, hair pulled up in a ponytail and a red apron on, which was scattered with little patches of flour. She was always the fashion type with her cute dresses and fancy shoes while I stuck to jeans and t-shirt, an occasional dress if we were going out or it was a birthday or anniversary. I gave her a quick kiss before I somewhat stumbled into the front door, trying to set down the amount of bags I had down as soft as possible, Lissas grabbed a few out of my hand before they were crushed.

"Are there anymore out in the car?" she asked.

I shook my head no and she scampered to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter as I followed suit.

"Smells good Liss, what are you cooking? Or baking?"

I took in the aroma. She was definitely baking. Cookies, chocolate chip, oh god my favorite. Lissas were the best and would always be. I let my nose lead the way and peered into the oven, opening the door slightly.

Liss hit my hand with a loud 'smack!' echoing the room.

"Ouch! All I was doing was looking."

"Exactly and you do that way too much Rose, which ends up with you sneaking a taste before I even get it on the table! Now go upstairs, wash your hands and come help me get dinner ready, your parents are coming over."

I stopped mid step, turning my head towards Liss and I gave a long, exasperated sigh.

"Why? I'm sick of seeing them!"

"Rose! They feel bad about what happened and they want to make it up to you, they want to talk to us about it okay? Just give them a chance."

I made my way upstairs and plopped down on the bed, Penelope hopping up right after me to lay and knead on my chest. Penelope was our new adopted cat. She purred as her eyes closed and it almost seeming like she was smiling. I laughed and started stroking her ear.

"You have the good life little kitty, you're the lucky one. . ."

It came too soon when I heard the knock on the front door. My parents. Penelope let out an odd sounding meow and hopped off the bed, running downstairs to greet the guests at the door like she always did, and I followed her down, hesitating to open it. It was like Liss could read my mind when she called from the kitchen.

"Rose! Let them in!"

"I am! Chill out!"

I opened the door, and my parents stood there, trying to look as happy as they could. I smiled back, very fake, and very cheesy.

"Mom! Dad! How great to see you! Come on in!" I stepped to the side, letting them step their way in.

"So, how have you been Rosemarie?"

I turned my head to the side, rolling my eyes in the process and pretending to roll my neck and crack it.

"Fine, just fine. Please, have a seat in the dining room. Lissa should be done with dinner very soon."

We awkwardly walked to the talked, I sat myself across from them, eagerly waiting for Liss to enter with the food and break some tension. She couldn't have come sooner when she walked in carrying a huge plate of steak and potatoes, smelling delicious. We all were quick to dig in, letting the silence caused by stuffed mouths overcome us. I prayed to myself that neither of my parents would bring up anything about our relationship, but praying wasn't helping me tonight. My mom broke the silence.

"So Rose, your father and I talked, and we decided that, even though it goes against our faith, we want you to love who you want to love."

My parents were religious freaks, some Turkish Catholic Church in Turkey they joined years ago when they first got married was strict with what was forbidden, but since they moved here to America, the rules have been a little more lenient.

"Thanks guys. . ." I didn't even bother making eye contact; I felt there was no reason to. Lissa nudged me hard in the ribs.

"Ouch! Really Liss." She gave me a hard stare, trying to be subtle with the head nod towards my parents, trying to get me to talk more. I sighed and rolled my eyes, turning towards my parents this time.

"Yes, thank you mom and dad, it's so great that you are supportive." I couldn't take away the sarcasm in my voice, I couldn't forgive them for what they said about Lissa.

We finished our food and I offered to clean the dishes while Lissa and my parents talked up a storm about some movie that came out based off some book, 'The Hunger Games' I believed it was called. It was a big hit, but I had no interest in seeing or reading it. As I finished loading the dishwasher my phone started to buzz, Dimitri.

"What's up buttercup?" I heard Dimitri sigh and I laughed.

"Cute Rose, very cute, you should think of rhymes like that more often."

"I'll try my best to give as many as possible Dim, now what is going on?"

"I need you and Lissa to come down to the lab as soon as you can, Christian and I discovered something you won't believe, and I think we can make a miracle happen with this Rose. Change people's lives."

This was surprising. Dimitri and Christian were great doctors, but discovering things were not really their forte. Every time they thought they were close to achieving something, one of their co-workers would figure it out first. This had to be big, especially if Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee were working together; it was hard enough to keep them serious when they were together.

"Well my parents are still here, but they should be leaving soon. Once they leave I'll let Liss know what is going and. We should see you in the next twenty minutes or so."

"Good deal Rose, see you soon, bye."

"Later Dim."

'_Click'_

I walked back to the dining room. Good, my parents were standing up, putting on their coats.

"Awww leaving already? I wish you could stay longer."

_Ease back on the sarcasm Rose. . .okay maybe not._

Lissa shot me a glare and my parents just flat out ignored me, keeping their attention on Liss.

"Thank you so much for coming over Mr. and Mrs. Mazur. I hope you can come over for dinner again soon."

My parents shared their goodbyes and even gave Lissa a hug. You could tell they were hesitant, but they did, and it was a good start to their acceptance towards Lissa.

"Bye you guys! Drive safely." Lissa turned right towards me once that door closed, she was not happen.

"Are you fucking kidding me Rose? We invited them over here to work things out and you sat there barely giving them eye contact and acting like a sarcastic little teenager!"

I faltered, Liss had never been this mad.

"Yeah but Liss- -"

"But nothing Rose! I'm sick of it! You need to work things out with them at some point, okay?"

I didn't say anything, I simply nodded my head. She turned on her heel to head upstairs.

"Liss wait!" She stopped and turned around, not as mad as before.

"I got a call from Dim telling me that we needed to come down to the lab to see him and Christian. Apparently they discovered something big."

"Something big? Well what is it?" I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out the door. "Whoa Rose slow down there! What is going on?"

I hopped into the driver seat and started the car, pulling out of the driveway. I didn't even hear Liss I was too eager to get to the lab.

"Rose! Earth to Rose! What is going on?" I finally snapped out of it, turning my head towards her for a second, and then focusing my eyes on the road.

"I don't know Liss, but he said this was a miracle, it could change lives even!" I made a sharp turn, Liss and myself jerking slightly.

"Slow down Rose!"

I couldn't listen to Liss right now, I was too excited to get there and figure out what was going on.

"But Liss, whatever it is that they discovered, and when he says it can change lives, I think it's gonna change ours


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, how long since this has been updated, too long that's for sure. Just because it wasn't getting as much feedback as my other stories, I should not have neglected it! Ugh! I am so sorry. Well, here is chapter two my fanfiction dearies! I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 2: A Discovery**

It was a little disturbing the amount of wires, contraptions, gizmos and gadgets surrounding Lissa and I as we sat in two chairs up against the wall. I felt like I was in a mad scientist lab. Dimitri and Christian were scurrying around with test tubes filled with colorful liquids, funny looking tongs, beakers and other cool looking stuff. Lissa and I just sat back, watching intently with curiosity engulfing our minds. They still hadn't told us what was going on or what they had 'discovered', and I was starting to get impatient.

"Dimitri, come on, can you just tell us before you run around like chickens with your heads cut off?"

Both him and Christian skidded to a halt, just barely colliding into each other. Lissa and I burst into laughter, both of them shooting us glares. Dimitri gave a sigh and set his stack of graph papers on a nearby table.

"Fine, we'll tell you now. Geez, why can't you just be patient?"

"Because I'm Rose Hathaway."

". . .Right."

Christian and him both pulled up nearby chairs and sat across from us. I tried to hold in my laugh as both of them crossed their legs the exact same way, each wearing a pair of very vibrant pink socks. I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Nice socks boys. . ." They both rolled their eyes a preceded to ignore my sarcasm. Dimitri adjusted his glasses and looked down at his clipboard.

"Christian discovered something rather interesting late this morning. This could change the future girls, for you, for many people." Those words perked both me and Lissa up, the two of us sitting up in our seats after slouching from the amount of time we had to wait.

"Well? Go on!" Dimitri gave me a look, throwing the words 'be patient!' at me, so I decided it was time to just shut up and listen.

"Christian's forte in college was stem cell research. He was doing some mixture tests with different chromosomes, genes, etc. And he has found a way to convert stem cells into sperm Rose. . ."

I know that both mine and Lissa's faces were dumbfounded, in a way where we had no clue what he was getting at. This time, Lissa politely spoke up.

"Please go on Dimitri, we really aren't following well." He smiled and nodded, sipping his coffee before he continued.

"With this discovery, ladies, It just may be possible that you two can have a baby of your own! With either one of your eggs, then the others stem cells, if Christian can convert them into sperm, then do an insemination, the baby, if the fertility works, can be biologically both of your's."

My jaw dropped, and so did Lissa's. Dimitri and Christian were both proud and humored by our reaction, their discovery could change our life around.

". . .Holy shit."

Dimitri laughed. "Holy shit is right, that's exactly what went through my head when Christian showed me!"

I couldn't grasp the concept of what he had just told me. This was the greatest thing to hear.

"Liss, can you believe what he just sa- -Liss?"

Liss looked at me, tears streaming down her face, a loud sob escaped her lips as she fell to her knees, clutching her hands over her mouth. Dimitri and I both simultaneously knelt beside her. Dimitri rubbed her back as I took one of her hands away, kissing it softly.

"Are you okay Liss?" She silently shook her head, calming her breathing. She squeezed my hand a little tighter.

"Yes. I'm sorry, it's just. . .it's a lot to take in all at once. It's incredible."

Dimitri smiled. "Don't you worry, we all understand how you feel, it's an expected reaction from you."

She whispered a 'thank you' do him then turned to face me, lunging out and hugging me tightly. Even though it caught me off guard, I gently wrapped my arms around her, stroking my fingers through her hair as laid a head on my shoulder.

"Rose. . .We can have a baby. All of our own." She hugged tighter and I laughed, kissing her temple. She lifted her head back up to look me in the eyes, the glimmer from the past tears sparkling her emerald eyes. I cupped her face in my hands, smiling back at her. I even let a single tear roll down my cheek.

"I know."

She placed her hands over top of mine, closing her eyes for a brief moment. To see her so overjoyed that she was finally gonna get what she wanted all her life is the best thing for me to ever encounter.

"I love you." She whispered softly. I leaned forward and brushed my lips to hers, coming back up after a few seconds to gaze at her again.

"I love you too."

I helped her to her feet as Christian came up to stand by Dimitri's side, much happiness in his eyes, he cared deeply for Lissa as a friend, for the both of us. Lissa and I both turned to them taking turns to hug them both, saying our thank you's.

"I really don't know how we are gonna repay you two because this is absolutely insane."

Both Christian and Dimitri's lips practically curled into the same exact smile. Lissa rushed over to hug them both again as best as she could at the same time, her tears staining both of their shirts.

"You guys are the best! How can we ever repay you?" They looked at each other for a brief moment, then looked back at us.

"There is no need to repay us you two, you both have deserved the best!"

I was ready to cry, and I do not cry, it's really not my thing. But seeing Lissa so happy, and having friends that are willing to do something like this for us, it was insanely amazing, and I knew just how to make it better for Lissa, I was going to ask her to marry me, I had been holding onto the ring for quite some time. It was the perfect time to do so, not right this second, but with everything working out so well for us, landing the jobs we reached for, getting the proper education, having our perfect home, and now the possibility of a biological baby, this would be the cherry on top of our cake.

Keeping the ideas in my head and putting on a good poker face, I walked up behind Lissa to wrap my arms around her waist from behind.

"You ready to go Liss, we have much to discuss." She laughed and spun around to face me, hugging me again tightly.

"More than ever ready to go! See you guys!" She grabbed a hold of my arms and practically yanked me out of the room, only giving me a chance to wave goodbye awkwardly to Dimitri and Christian.

**DPOV**

Shaking my head and laughing, I turned to Christian, yawning as I went to speak.

"It feels good to changes two of your best friends lives, but man it sure is tiring. I'm about ready to head home, how about you Chris?"

He laughed and smiled, stretching his arms out before he answer.

"That sounds like a good plan, I really need some relaxation time, Skyrim is calling."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed and gave him a pat on the back before I gathered all my things and hung up my lab coat.

"It amazes a genius like you is so into gaming, maybe I should try it out sometime."

He looked me up and down with a questioning look. "Eh, I don't think it's your thing, stick to the gym 'Mr. Buff'."

I _almost _blushed at that comment, but, since he was right about the time I spend at the gym, I don't think that would look to good, and it would result in teasing from him and Rose.

"Touche my friend," I laughed and headed towards the door. "I will see you tomorrow bro. . ."

"Later Dim!" I headed out, closing the door behind me.

**CPOV**

_Really Christian, could you be anymore stupid?_

I cursed myself for acting like an idiot in front of him. . .again. How could I be so weird? We've been friends since Kindergarten, I figured by now my attraction to him would be overcome by such a strong friendship. Eh, probably because I want more than a friendship. It's hard when you love someone, and you're too scared to tell them. . .

Finishing up a few things before I headed home, I kept getting images in my head of him, which I quickly let slip out, It was wrong to think of him that way.

_Or is it?_

Grabbing all my things and tossing them in the car, I drove home, for the short amount of time it took and made myself comfortable in front of the plasma screen in my room.

_Skyrim, here I come._

**RPOV**

Snuggling in bed, we hadn't done that for a while since we were hired at our jobs, but man it was the most relaxing thing for both of us. As her head laid on my chest, she played with the ties on my pajama shorts, her soft breaths creating brief warm spots against my collarbone.

"Liss?"

She looked up at me, eyes slightly droopy from exhaustion hitting her all of a sudden, but I'm guessing the look on my face perked her up.

"Hmm?" When she got a good look at me, she sat up fully, excitement in her eyes.

"Rose, what is it?" I laughed and took both her hands gently, softly massaging the tops of her hands with my thumbs.

"Liss, you know how much I love you, and I wanted to apologize for how rude I have been to you when you brought up anything about the baby situation."

That famous soft smile of Lissa's crept onto her face and she adjusted her position slightly sitting on her knees to be closer to me.

"It's just the way you are sometimes Rose, no biggy! I love you too!" The nerves came over me like a wave before I could even start my little spiel and asked, _the _question.

_Well, here goes nothing._

I kissed the tops of her hand one more time before I started.

"Liss, you know I love you to death, and everything has been going so well for us with our careers, our home, even the law here in New York passing for legalizing gay marriage, which that plays a huge role in what I'm about to do."

Confusion was all over her face, she laughed nervously as she tried to figure it out.

"Rose. . .what are you talking about?"

A big smile spreading on my face, I pulled the black velvet box from my bedside drawer, holding it gently in my fingers between us.

"The question, the all important question I have been waiting to say to you for so long. You know how much I love you, and you know I will always be here for you, and I am ready to share that with our friends, family, and the entire world, if possible."

I opened the box slowly, her eyes lighting up and filling with tears as she softly gasped as the ring came into view. Her hands covered her mouth quickly as she held back the sobs that were echoing in her throat.

Pulling the ring out, I took her left hand, taking it in mine and kissing it one last time before placing the ring on her finger. She looked at me with complete awe as I smiled and opened my mouth to speak two words I knew she was dying to hear.

"Marry me?"

I had never seen Lissa so excited in my entire life. She was all over me with hugs and kisses, chanting yes to the point where I couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably. We shared a perfect night together that night, intimate, loving, sweet, tender, _pleasurable._ Yeah, it was some night, but I won't throw in all those mushy gushy and quite explicit details.

The next morning Lissa was already calling up her parents, friends, co-workers and anyone else in her neat little contact book about the engagement, along with at least 10 tabs opened on her laptop containing websites about wedding cakes, destinations, dresses and baby names. She didn't want to spread the news just yet about the baby, until it was officially done and she was pregnant.

Sitting up, stretching and rubbing my eyes as I woke up, I just laughed as she has her laptop placed on her lap, obviously, her black rimmed reading glasses, pens, papers, her contact book, Penelope, our cat, was purring and rubbing up against her arm. Lissa tried several times to shoo her away as she talked on the phone, but failed.

"Penelope, it's called personal space! Geez!" I laughed again as she argued with the cat, taking the fluff ball in my arms to get her off Lissa's chest. Lissa mouthed a quick thank you before returning the attention to her mom on the phone.

"I know mom I know, you can do the bouquet arrangements and the seating chart. Uhh huh, alright, sounds great! Thanks mom, love you. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!" She tossed her phone onto the bed before turning her attention to the laptop. I scooted closer to her, pulling the laptop away and setting it on my nightstand.

"Hey!" Lissa took off her glasses, giving me an annoyed look. "Rose!" I silenced her with a quick kiss then spoke before she could continue to nag me.

"Liss, babe, you need to settle down, we have plenty of time to get ready for this wedding okay?" There was hesitation in her eyes, she was just gonna turn down what I had just said, but she knew I was serious, and she new I was right. She relaxed finally and placed most of her stuff back in the drawer.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry. But, can we at least look at baby names?"

I smiled and nodded, scooting closer once again so I could get a good look at the laptop screen.

"Now, for girls, I found several, but, the top three I like ar-"

"Kimberly!"

"I- -what?" I slipped before I could even think, my hand covering my mouth right after it slipped.

"Rose. . .you said you didn't like that name." Curiosity and little bit of hope shone in her eyes, I think she new why I randomly and mistakenly blurted the name out.

"Liss, I lied. I was just. . .trying to play up my tough girl role with you. I'm sorry. But, if it makes you feel better, I really like the name Kimberly." She smiled and giggled, nodding her head as a forgiveness then pointing out a few more names.

"Melanie, Lydia, Kailey. . .those are all names I like." I nodded in agreement as she clicked a link to the boy names she had marked.

"Luke, I really like that name, that was going to be my name if I was a boy." Liss looked at me with surprise, I had never mentioned that to her.

"How come you never told me that? I really like that name!" I shrugged, pointing out the two names I saw which we both liked a lot.

"James and Bradley, we agree on those I see." Writing some of these names down, we put the laptop away and made our way downstairs to fix ourselves some breakfast.

"Pancakes, waffles, eggs? What are you feeling like today Miss. Hathaway?" She chimed happily in her sing-song voice. Sinking into the kitchen bar stool, I settled for pancakes, they were sounding rather delicious today. Penelope hopped on the counter, laying down far enough away not to interfere with food, she knew better. I eyed the cat as Lissa prepared breakfast. As soon as my sight was on the fluff ball, she put on a show, purring, meowing and rolling around which way and that.

_Boink!_

Penelope landed on the floor with a loud _mhew _escaping her mouth as her feet hit the wood floor, the cat was psyched out for a brief second, brushing off the embarrassment by 'acting casual' with her usual self-cleaning routine. I burst into laughter, shaking my head at her.

"You are something else, goofball." As if she understood me, looking up from her cleansing, she turned her back to me and slowly stalked away. I rolled my eyes, the aroma and fantastic smell of blueberries catching my attention.

"Smells divine Liss, can't wait to stuff myself." She set the plate of blueberry pancakes on the counter, allowing me to grab at least three to start with. I shoveled them into my mouth, Lissa giving me a dirty look.

"Slow down Rose!" I looked up at her, pancake hanging out of my mouth. She laughed at my attempt to say something, so I quickly swallowed it down with some milk before talking.

"You can't tell me to slow down when it comes to your cooking Lissa." Wiping my face with the napkin, I stood up as the doorbell rang.

I wiped my hands on my pants before opening the door. I should have kept it closed, it wasn't a visitor I was dying to see.

"Great, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well well Rosemarie, is that really a way to greet your visitors?"

"Mia, for the last time, could you just back off, I left the firm almost a year ago, I didn't take your spot, I don't even work there anymore!"

Mia, an ex-coworker of mine and her fiance, Adrian. Both extremely rich, yet extremely snotty. She claims I took her position back when I worked in the law firm. What she doesn't realize is her sex scandal with our bosses husband is what got her knocked out of the firm.

"We heard about the news, about you two getting married, I thought mistakes like you two were bound and forbidden to marry." My blood was already boiling at this point, I was ready to sock her in the face.

"You have no right to insult me _or _my fiance here on _our _property. Leave now before I file a report. What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

She smirked, her baby face scrunching into a smirk. Her fiance Adrian, who randomly was sipping a glass of vodka tonic, chuckled at my anger, making me even more furious.

"We just wanted to mess with you again All-the-way Hathaway, it makes good entertainment."

_She did NOT just call me 'All-the-way Hathaway'. . .oh hell no!_

"Mia, turn your little, slut-like body away from my house, and walk those stubby feet of yours back to your car!"

Her cheeks flushed, and she huffed as she turned around, beckoning Adrian to follow. I walked up behind, following her quietly till I spoke.

"Careful not to fall in your whore heels!" I pushed her on the back, making her lose balance. She yelped and fell with a thud, scraping her knee.

"Ugh! Hathaway!" I smirked, looking down at her.

"Oops, too late." I turned and walked inside, laughing as I could hear her pouting to Adrian. They were finally in their car and out of sight when Lissa met me on my way into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Mia and Adrian, coming to harass us again. Don't worry, they're gone." As scared as Lissa face was when I mentioned those names, she calmed when I told her they had left.

"Oh good, I hate those too, they are so rude." she said, sitting on the couch. I sat next to her, calling Penelope onto my lap.

"Yeah but, I have a deep gut feeling that that isn't the last we will here from those two."

"Why do you say that?" Liss reached over to pet Penelope.

"It's pretty obvious Liss, they are homophobes. They want to get rid of us, to break us apart, to do something to interfere with our relationship. I have a feeling with this wedding and plans for a baby, we are gonna have quite a few bumpy stretches. . ."


End file.
